


you're in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves you (but he loves you)

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colour blindness, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Wait-“ the stranger says, and rushes forward to grab his arm, “wait- wait, you-“George ducks his head as his shoulders come up to hunch on either side of his neck. “Uh, sorry- I don’t, sorry-““No, wait- wait, you’re-““I do apologise, I don’t think I know you-“The stranger’s hand wraps around his wrist and George stills, because he’s looking up at the stranger and the stranger’s looking back at him with this sort of wistful gaze he’s never seen before. As if he’s just found a long-lost friend, or he’s just found the answers to all his burdens, or he’s just found his-“You’re my soulmate,” the stranger chokes out.-////-Or: something always keeps them apart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	you're in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves you (but he loves you)

**Author's Note:**

> In collaboration with a dear friend. This has been a project many days in the making, we do hope you enjoy! All headers are quoted from Richard Siken.
> 
> I: How not to find a soulmate, as told by George and colour blindness.  
> II: Dream’s eyes and the colour green.  
> III: George vs his budding homosexuality.  
> IV: George and acceptance.  
> V: Dream and George, in retrospect.  
> VI: The rewards of being loved.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is all in good fun ^^

**i. There are so many things I'm not allowed to tell you.**

**I touch myself, I dream.**

  
  


The thing about touch is that it happens once, quickly, and then it’s gone. A brush of the finger, a rushed apology, and a hurried glance thrown in the direction of the person, and then it’s like nothing ever happened in the first place. Like George’s entire world wasn’t just upended in the matter of a few seconds, like the stranger isn’t looking at him with wide eyes and a half-opened mouth.

Half a second, a brush of the finger, and suddenly his world has changed for the better (or the worse, as a more cynical part of him whispers).

“Wait-“ the stranger says, and rushes forward to grab his arm, “wait- wait, you-“

George ducks his head as his shoulders come up to hunch on either side of his neck. “Uh, sorry- I don’t, sorry-“

“No, wait- wait, you’re-“

“I do apologise, I don’t think I know you-“

The stranger’s hand wraps around his wrist and George stills, because he’s looking up at the stranger and the stranger’s looking back at him with this sort of wistful gaze he’s never seen before. As if he’s just found a long-lost friend, or he’s just found the answers to all his burdens, or he’s just found his-

“You’re my soulmate,” the stranger chokes out, a smile threatening to break at the corners of his lips.

George freezes. He hasn’t… he hasn’t noticed anything different, but… but then again he’s always thought something was wrong with himself. It can’t be, _it can’t_.

“Um… I’m sorry, but I think there’s been a mistake- or, or something…” He gulped nervously, head swivelling to the sides as strangers glanced at them with mild surprise. “I don’t- I… “

The stranger smiled down at him. “I’m Dream.”

“Uh… I don’t think- look, Dream,” George starts, wrenching his hand away from the man, “I think there’s been a mistake, I… nothing’s changed for me, I’m not- I’m not seeing anything different, I know there’s supposed to be-“

“You… don’t see the colours?” Dream asks, expression falling.

“I’m colourblind,” George blurts out. 

“Oh,” Dream says. “Ew.”

That’s how he lost his soulmate, the British fuck. George is colourblind not gay what a fucking loser

-////-

**ii. He had green eyes, so I wanted to sleep with him.**

**Green eyes flecked with yellow, dried leaves on the surface of a pool.**

**You could drown in those eyes, I said.**

Too bad George is fucking colourblind lmaooo imagine not being able to see green :laughing_crying_emoji:

-////-

**iii. I take off my hands and I give them to you but you don't want them,**

**so I take them back.**

George is gay. 

HE IS EXTREMELY HOMOFUCKINGSEXUAL. 

This shouldn’t be as surprising as it really is, but who can blame him if he never did see it coming? 

George was raised to be extremely straight because that is what he was raised to do yes he is supposed to have 5 kids and a hot wife not just any wife though a HOT one a wife with HUGE fucking tits not that tits would be the only thing that makes a woman many qualities could be associated with being a good wife it was just that tits was the only thing that came to georges’ mind on the spot as he is gay and in denial, and as we all know gay men know nothing at all about women. 

It’s not like he thinks about it a lot — except he does, and he might be lying to himself, because what kind of a son would he be if he defied the values that his parents had worked twenty-four years to hammer into him? Speaking of his parents, they were NOT having raging sex, since they were old and his mother had probably gone into menopause (a word he had learned from his good friend SapNap who lived in Texas previously known as Pandas.). (Not that he knew what menopause was as again he IS gay and knows nothing about women.) (Well he ISNT gay because his parents would be very cross with him if he was but deep down he knew that when he looked at men he was just VERY horny not that being gay is an inherently sexual thing. Actually, now that George thinks about it the media likes to portray the LGBTQ+ community as sexual in an attempt to make them seem sinful when it really isnt all about sex, he thinks that the children of today are too conc

-////-

******iv. You take her out into the rain and you fall in love with her**

**and she leaves you and you’re desolate.**

erned with sex since the internet seems to care a lot about it. Even content creators arent safe from the internet trying to reach their grubby grubby hands into their private lives. Dream had this problem where people would donate to him asking him what his sexuality was, which was an inevitable question he was bound to get seeming as he was growing exponentially. He DID get 7 mil on youtube in 3 months never done before he passed all the competition man pewdiepie is next now hes popping all thesechicks like a brand new rolex and i got the lambo too and i am popping with the crew this is team ten bitch who the hell are fucking you.) 

But everything changed when he met… him. Dream. It would be hilarious if it wasn’t so ironic, right? The man of his dreams was called… Dream. Either this was an elaborate joke twenty-four years in the making, or this was a blatant ‘fuck you’ from the universe, but George doesn’t much care. 

All he cared about at that moment in time was Dream which was weird seeing as if he had told himself maybe, he doesn’t know, four to six months ago that this weird kid who had an odd fixation with a game from 2012 and coding would entrance him so much that he would go against everything he was raised to believe. It was pretty gay ngl………… pretty sus,,,,,,,,, 

-////-

******v. You know that a boy who likes boys is a dead boy,**

**unless he keeps his mouth shut,**

**which is what you didn’t do,**

**because you are weak and hollow and it doesn’t matter anymore.**

Dream is there, when George first touches down in America. Standing among the crowd, holding a cheesy “Welcome!” sign, dark hair framed by the daylight streaming in through the airport’s glass doors. Bright eyes looking erratically for him, crinkled by the smile poking out his surgical mask, a failed attempt at hiding his excitement as George waves at him.

Dream is there, when George opens the door to his house. Showing him around the rooms, talking animatedly about everything and nothing at all, a blur of motion as he drags George all around the house. George doesn’t miss the light in his eyes when his cat Patches leaps up and curls in his arms, immediately falling in love with her owner’s best friend.

Dream is there, when George falls asleep that night. Hovering by the doorway to the guest room, hesitant to leave, expression silhouetted by the lights in his hallway. George turns around on the bed, faces his best friend, and he has to whisper a ‘goodnight’ before Dream even considers leaving him for the night.

Dream is always there, George thinks. Always been there for him, that is. Even when they were separated miles apart, countries away, a sea wedged in between them, Dream was always there.

(George is there, finally, Dream thinks, as he closes the door to the guest room. He sighs into his own hands and places one over his beating heart. Things are perfect, _they have to be_ , they’ve tried too hard and too long to fuck this all up now. 

But some things can’t be fixed, no matter how hard they try. Like George’s FUCKING eyes jesus christ)

  
  


-////-

**vi. A man takes his sadness down to the river and throws it in the river**

**but then he’s still left with the river.**

**A man takes his sadness and throws it away but then he’s still left with his hands.**

DREAM !! GREEN MAN KISS THE COLOURBLIND FUCK. SAPNAP IS THERE AND HE IS TEXAN. GOD BLESS AMERICA. YOO AMERICA THEY ARE IN AMERICA GEORGE IS HOT AS FUCK AND DREAM KISSES HIM -//3//- ← KISSING EMOTE OMG THEY ARE GAY GEOGRE GOES “inch resting” AND DREAM FINDS THAT SUPER HOT THEY ARE ALSO IN TEXAS IN SAPNAPS BEDROOM BECAUSE THEY AR FAKE DATING AND ALSO SOULMATES THEY CANNOT SEE COLOR UNTIL THEY TOUCH THE OTHER PERSON NOT THAT THAT CHANGES ANYTHING FOR GEORGE ONCE THEY TOUCH BC GEORGE’S MOST NOTABLE FEATURE AFTER ALL IS BEING COLORBLIND AS HE WEARS GLASSES AND IS GAY. HE IS A TWINK SUB BOTTOM AND HE KISSES DREAM -3- OMG THEY ARE KISSING THEY ARE HAVIGBN SEX IT IS HOT SEX CUM CUM AND PISS AND CUM DREAM IS HAVIGN SEX WHICH HE HAS NOT EVER HAD BEFORE AS HE IS A PERFECT VIRGIN BOY BUT MAN OH MAN IS HE GOOD AT SEX FOR HE IS DOMINANT AND AN ALPHA MALE BECAUSE HE CANNOT BE A BOTTOM FOR THAT IS GEORGENOTFOUND MORE LIKE GEORGENOTBEINGABLETONOTBEBOTTOMING AS GEORGENOTFUJD IS G A Y BUT THE BA D THING BAOUT THIS SITUATION IS THAT GEORGE IS AC TUALLY EXPERIENCIGN HEAVY INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA BECAUSE HE ISNT ACTUALLY GAY NO WAIT HE IS GAY FUCK SHIT WAIT NO NONONO DELETE DELTE HE IS HEAVILY GAY BUT IN DENIAL HE IS ONLY NOY IN DENIAL WHEN HE IS HAVING SEX WITH DREAM. DREAM DOES NOT KNOW THIS AND IS LIKE AWOOOOGHA AWOOGA HMMANAHUMMANA MMMMM CO C K AND CUM ADN COCKS SO MANY COCSK DREAM HAS TWO COCKS AND GEORGE HAS FIFTY ASSES NOT ENOUGH COCKS COCK AND BALLS BALLS BALLS COCK BALL PUSSY COKC BALLSBALLSCOKCOCKSOCKOCKCOCK

CUM SOCK SOCKS WITH CUM IN THEM COCK ANDC UKM CUM CUMCUMUCMCUCM

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER AGAIN: all in good fun :) hope this gave you a good laugh or something


End file.
